Todd Haberkorn
Todd Michael Haberkorn (born August 16, 1982 in Arlington, Texas) is an actor, voice actor, ADR director and script writer. He's known for voicing: Allen Walker in D.Gray-man, Hikaru Hitachiin in Ouran High School Host Club, Ling Yao in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Elfonso (ep61), Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Baatar Jr. 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Armand D'Argencourt/Darkblade (ep12), Mr. Kubdel, Xavier Ramier/Mr. Pigeon (ep2) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Crowd, Hot Dog Vendor, Skeletal Mummy *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Porter Geiss Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Crimson Knightbolt *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Phil Barnett/Zahhak *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Akira Kaibuki (Announced) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Marlo Freudenberg *Bleach (2014) - Moe Shishigawara *Blood Lad (2014) - Roy (ep11), Territory Crasher (ep1), Tobi *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Hikaru Asahina *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Toki Fujiwara *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Allen Walker, Millennium Earl (eps29-36) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Allen Walker *Dagashi Kashi (2016) - Kokonotsu Shikada (Announced) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Shouma Ameku *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Rozenmann *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - "Truth" *Fairy Tail (2016) - Natsu Dragneel *Guilty Crown (2013) - Kurosu Ouma (ep20), Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Shimomura *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Shimomura *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Shiro Iori, Driver (ep4), Ryosuke Todoroki (ep8), Taro Genbu (ep14) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Judar, Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Academy Student (ep246), Atsui (ep269), Bando (ep224), Child (ep238), Cloud Ninja (ep246), Communications Team Ninja (ep280), Crowd Member#2 (ep181), Dodai, F (ep296), Gataro's Subordinate (ep226), Ghost Ship Crew B (ep225), Headquarters Ninja (ep330), Katazu (ep181), Kid (ep327), Komushi (ep319), Korobi (ep182), Kurenai's Father, Noble Cat (ep189), Saiken the Six-Tails (ep329), Stone Ninja (ep190), Suika (ep236), Villager#1 (ep187), Watase, Young Killer Bee, Young Might Guy *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Bankuken Shop Clerk (ep1), Henchman (ep3), Hidden Leaf Villager (ep1), Hidden Leaf Villager (ep4), Jiraiya (ep46), Rogue Ninja (ep2), Suigetsu Hōzuki (ep47) *No-Rin (2016) - Roriita (ep8) *One Punch Man (2016) - Drive Knight (Announced), Pudgy Guy (ep9), Surfer Guy (ep8) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Jadeite *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Tomoe Yagami (Announced) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Koichi Kuwashima (ep9) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Lucifer *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Prince Raj Shenazard (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Death the Kid *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Carpaccio (ep16), Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013-2014) - Nobuyuki Sugo/Oberon *The Future Diary (2013) - Aru Akise *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Ayato Kirishima *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Ayato Kirishima (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Yashamaru *Toriko (2013) - Takimaru 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Kimihiro Watanuki *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Natsu Dragneel *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Luche Lazarus *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Hiruko *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Friday/'Noble Savage 007' 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Hikaru Asahina (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Italy, Italy Cat Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Boldur *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Shirotaka/'Leolm', Man *Demon Gaze (2014) - Lezerem Rantile *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Imperial Comm Officer, Imperial Trooper *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Obito Uchiha, Youth *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Ceylan/Tributon Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (51) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2016. External Links *Todd Haberkorn on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors